Skarr Moves
by mah29732
Summary: Skarr has finally had it with Billy often ruining his garden. So Grim decides to give Skarr a helping hand to move to the town of Porkbelly. That is, if Billy can come up with a way to say otherwise.
1. Enough of It

Skarr Moves

Chapter 1: Enough of It

Skarr had quite enough living in Endsville, especially dealing with an idiot big nosed neighbor kid known as Billy. Billy often ruined Skarr's garden, and also his chances of winning various prizes and contests for his garden.

"This can't go on anymore!" cried Skarr as Billy ruined his latest garden as he was confused if a rose was really a weed, "That idiot boy has pulled out all of my roses!"

"But I thought they were evil weeds" replied Billy who showed up right in front of Skarr unannounced.

"You, you Billy, you're the reason why my garden no longer flourishes anymore!" cried Skarr.

"What's going on this time?" asked Grim whom showed up in a smoke of black dust.

"Listen Reaper, you're lucky that I don't grab your scythe often" replied Skarr.

"That's because he has someone like me to guard it" added Mandy as she came into the scene.

"And you, I'm tired of you always not allowing me to get rid of that big nosed idiot brat!" shouted Skarr.

"Don't spray your words at me" said Mandy.

"Well Skarr, it seems that you're in quite a conundrum" said Grim who wanted to help Skarr out.

"What do you mean by that Reaper?" asked Skarr.

"Why not just simply move away from here, somewhere far, far away?" replied Grim with a great solution.

"You mean I get to move far away from Endsville as much as possible?" asked Skarr to Grim.

"Yes, let me help you with choosing a new home town for you" replied Grim as the two then went into the house.

"Skarr's going to move away from here?" asked Billy to Mandy who didn't really seem to care.

"I'm afraid show Billy" replied Mandy to which she was going to leave the scene, "I'm going back to my house to watch TV."

Back inside Skarr's house, Grim then got out a special map for Skarr for him to choose a new home town.

"You mean if I fire a random dart on a town, I'll be able to move there in a snap?" asked Skarr to Grim.

"Of course you can" replied Grim as he sets up the map on the wall, "it's a supernatural map. Meaning, if you have problems here in Endsville, and can't move away from it normally, the Supernatural Map will help you get to your new home quickly."

"Oh that's just wonderful!" cried Skarr with joy, "What sort of new home town should I choose, there's so many of them, I feel like a boy in a candy store!"

"Then why not do it blind-fold and be surprised of where you move to then?" asked Grim as he got a blind-fold for Skarr.

"All the more fun for me!" laughed Skarr as Grim placed the blind-fold on.

But as Skarr was going to throw some darts on the Supernatural Map, Billy was secretly watching where Skarr would move to, through a window. Skarr didn't noticed Billy at first, but he threw the first dart which didn't land anywhere on the map, but landed right on poor Billy's nose to which Grim then began to laugh.

"My nose, you hit my nose!" cried Billy as he was trying to get it off.

Skarr then made another attempt, and fired the dart which then managed to hit poor Billy again.

"My arm, you hit my arm with that dart!" cried Billy as he was trying to take it off which Grim then began to laugh at Billy's predicament.

It was Skarr's third turn to fire another dart, to which Billy then wanted to try to leave the scene as quickly as possible before another missfire by Skarr. Skarr, once again missed the map that was displayed on the wall, and flew right outside the window, hitting Billy right on his behind as he was trying to get away.

"Oh no, you just didn't hit where I think you did!" cried Billy to which Grim then began to pound his fists on the floor laughing at Billy's predicament.

"I need to concentrate Reaper!" cried Skarr who picked up another dart.

Skarr finally threw the dart, and the dart made its target right onto the Supernatural Map.

"Well, it's about time I finally managed to find the location of my new hometown to be" said Skarr as he revealed his blind-fold and then noticed that Billy was quite in pain outside.

"Let's go see the name of your new hometown then, shall we?" asked Grim as the two took a closer look at the Supernatural Map.

As the two took a closer look at the map, Grim noticed the town of what is known as "Porkbelly" was the dart's target.

"Porkbelly, not the sort of name I would have chosen" said Skarr as he examined the map, "well, at least the only good thing about this, is that I will no longer have to deal with that big nosed idiot Billy."

"I think your new job at Porkbally shall be coming along at any minute now" said Grim to which the phone then ranged which was right next to the map.

"Hello?" asked Skarr as he picked up the phone.

"Are you known in Endsville as General Skarr?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes, why?" asked Skarr.

"I was wondering, perhaps" replied the voice on the other line, "if you could join my army, leading it to help establish to conquer Porkbelly."

"Well, I don't normally do that sort of work anymore" said Skarr, "unless if you have other positions available."

"I have also got some information that says that you are also good at tending your garden?" asked the voice.

"Wait a second, are you need of a gardener too?" asked Skarr.

"Well, actually, I'm an extremely wealthy millionaire" replied the voice on the other line, "and I need a good former general such as yourself, to not only train my troops, but also to be involved in gardening. Well, the real reason is that my mom has been bugging me to get a gardener as well and you seem to fit the profile."

"That's excellent!" laughed Skarr with joy, "I'll take that job offer!"

"Good, a moving truck shall come over to Endsville and take your stuff to a new house I have recently constructed, oh, there's also another job I might give to you when you arrive in Porkbelly" replied the voice, "anyway, see you there."

"Oh no, say it ain't so, General Skarr" said Billy who was secretly overhearing the conversation from the window nearby.

"Listen you big nosed idiot, I'm moving away from this dreadful Endsville, and there's nothing that you can do!" shouted Skarr.

"Really, well then" said Billy after Skarr and Grim left the scene and gave Skarr a glare, "looks like I may have to go to this Porkbelly, and just find a way to make you come back here, general."


	2. New Problems for Skarr

Chapter 2: New Problems for Skarr

Skarr was overjoyed to find himself moving away from Endsville and a certain big nosed pest. As he and the moving truck arrived at his new house in Porkbelly, after he parked his car in the driveway, he noticed there was a letter within his mailbox as he opened it.

"Dear Newcomer to my organization, I am known as, er, this really can't be right" said Skarr as he noticed a strange name on the letter, "Bling-Bling Boy? Well, it's not the sort of name that I would have chosen."

"Ah, you must be former General Skarr, right?" asked a man who approached him.

"Yes, what do you want man?" asked Skarr.

"I work for Bling-Bling Boy, and I see you have gotten our boss' letter" replied the man.

"Er, yes I did" replied Skarr who was quite shocked to find that was the name of his new boss.

Meanwhile, back in Endsville, a certain Billy was mopping over the lose of not being able to annoy Skarr anymore to which he tried to think of everything to get him back.

"It's not fair!" cried Billy as he slammed the door as he entered his house which Grim was watching television programs.

"Oh great, what now Billy?" asked Grim.

"This is all your fault!" cried Billy.

"Me?" asked Grim, "All I did was do Skarr a favor, and never have to hear you pestering into his affairs ever again."

"Exactly!" cried Billy, "How the heck can I get rid of being so bored? I got's nothing to do at all!"

"Well, unfortunately Billy, you'll just have to live with that boredom" replied Grim as he continued to sit watching his favorite television programs.

"Well Grim, then I'm just going to have to get you to make Skarr move back" said Billy.

"And just what are you going to do about it then?" asked Grim who ignored Billy's comments as usual.

"This!" replied Billy as he then began to make some abnormal bird sounds to which then began to drive Grim crazy.

"Okay, okay!" cried Grim as he was trying to get rid of the sound, "I'll help you find a way to get Skarr to come back to Endsville, just stop making those annoying sounds!"

While poor Grim was doing just that, back in Porkbelly, Skarr was moving into his new house. After the movers had finished moving all of Skarr's furniture back from Endsville, a limousine drove by to which the door opened up.

"Ah, greetings, former General Skarr, I'm known around here in these parts as Bling-Bling Boy" replied what seemed like a chubby boy with various silver and gold metal around him.

"So have I heard" replied Skarr, "so just what the heck is my new job here in Porkbelly?"

"You sir, are here to help train my troops" replied Bling-Bling Boy, "I have heard you have worked for another evil genius."

"Yes, unfortunately I had to deal with his incompetence from time, to time before I came to Endsville" replied Skarr, "so what's the other job I have heard?"

"Well, like I have mentioned on the phone earlier with you, my mother wishes to keep her garden trendy, and I have noticed that you are also quite the gardener back in your former hometown" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

"Yes, now it's coming back to me" said Skarr, "what's the third job you offered me to do?"

"Oh, there's a pesky flaming-headed boy" replied Bling-Bling Boy as he showed Skarr a picture of Johnny Test, "you are to keep a close eye on him, so that he doesn't meddle into my affairs."

"Oh great, just another pest for me to keep under wraps" sighed Skarr, "this scene is vaguely familiar."

Back in Endsville, Grim finally came up with a plan to which Mandy was on the scene with Billy as well.

"Alright, so just what the heck is this all about?" asked Mandy to both Billy and Grim.

"Billy wants us to go to Porkbelly so that we can find a way to get Skarr come back to Endsville" replied Grim.

"Yeah, or I'll be forever bored to death!" cried Billy.

"Er, I got nothing else to do, so why not you make with the scythe already?" asked Mandy.

"Fine" said Grim as he pointed the scythe at an empty area to which a portal opened right up.

Meanwhile, back in Porkbelly, Skarr was enjoying his new jobs. From being Bling-Bling Boy's gardner, to watch over his mother's garden or training his troops. Yet the third job that was offered to him was certainly going to give him quite a headache. To make it seem like Skarr wasn't spying on his target, he would often go out of his house to mend to his new garden. To which Bling-Bling Boy had supplied Skarr with special spying garden gnomes to aid him with his third job. As Skarr was mending his new garden, he spotted something quite crude in his garden.

"What, what is this?!" cried Skarr as he noticed something within his garden, "Some naughty doggy has left this so-called present behind!"

Skarr then assumed it was the work of Johnny Test's pet dog-Dukey who was playing frisbee with him. He then immediately walked over to Johnny to which, the certain flaming-headed boy never noticed him approaching.

"You, flaming-headed boy" said Skarr.

"And you would be?" asked Johnny.

"I'm Skarr, one of your new neighbors, and it seems that your dog left a present in my garden!" cried Skarr.

"Hey, a dog needs to go" added Dukey.

"Did that dog of yours just talked?" asked Skarr.

"Er, no" replied Johnny.

"I don't care if your dog did left that present in my garden or not, you're going to clean it up!" cried Skarr.

"Ha, there's no way that I'm going to touch that" replied Johnny in an arrogant mood as he and Dukey walked off.

"You're going to clean up my garden, if it's the last thing I do!" cried Skarr as he shook his fist.

But Skarr certainly didn't know what the heck he was getting into, as he was just going to find out he was going to deal with Porkbelly's most troublesome boy.


	3. A FlamingHeaded Pest

Chapter 3: A Flaming-Headed Pest

Poor Skarr, he had to deal with a new problem. But unlike Billy, Johnny Test was going to prove more problematic. As he came into Bling-Bling Boy's secret base for another day training his troops, Skarr was quite in a grumpy mood. Even more grumpy and grouchy than usual as he ordered Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers to go on the brink of overdoing their usual exercises of training to which drew concern for even Bling-Bling Boy.

"General Skarr, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Bling-Bling Boy as he came into the scene and noticed his soldiers were being overworked to the brink.

"Oh, it's nothing sir" replied Skarr.

"Oh, I think it's something alright" said Bling-Bling Boy as he signaled his soldiers to halt their exercising to which they then all collapsed on the floor due to being very exhausted, "come, let us walk and talk to see what's the real problem."

"Well, now that you mention this Johnny Test kid the other day, he is proven to be quite troublesome" replied Skarr.

"In what way has Jonathan proven to be troublesome?" asked Bling-Bling Boy as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Well, it's just that I take personal pride in my garden at home just as much with your mother's garden" replied Skarr, "and I get a little cranky every time someone messes it up."

"Hmm, this would make a great opportunity for someone like me to certainly do in that pesky Johnny Test with killing two birds with one stone if you were to put it" said Bling-Bling Boy, "anyway, your new job is to watch over Johnny Test. You'll do it at home with the high-tech equipment I will provide you."

"Oh, that would be perfect!" cried Skarr with joy to which he then shed some tears, "If I could only have this brand of high technology back in Endsville, I would have really made that Grim Reaper do his job, in getting rid of Billy!"

"Er, who the heck is this Billy you're talking about?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"Oh, some annoying big nosed brat that I will hopefully no longer have to deal with" replied Skarr.

Meanwhile, back in a certain Porkbelly suburb, a portal opened up with Grim, Mandy and Billy coming right out of it.

"Alright kids, we're here in Porkbelly" said Grim as the portal closed behind them.

"So, where the heck is Skarr living anyway in this town?" asked Mandy.

"Well, we'll soon find out" replied Grim.

"Oh, I just got's to know where Skarr is, so that I can go and ruin his garden and get rid of all of this boredom that I have!" cried Billy, "It's driving me crazy, all the way to death!"

"If I could only help you on that one" sighed Grim to which Grim then noticed a bus was approaching, "quickly kids, someone's coming!"

As Grim, Mandy and Billy hid in the bushes nearby, the bus stopped to which Johnny Test then emerged from it. It was also the right time to which Skarr came back from his job being a General for Bling-Bling Boy's army.

"That must be one of the weirdest hairdos I have ever seen" said Mandy as she noticed Johnny leaving the bus.

"Heck, I've seen a lot of stuff in this universe, but I have never seen this sort of stuff on your plain" added Grim to Mandy and Billy.

"Say, that flaming-hair is cool!" cried Billy, "Why don't you make your scythe do that on me, one day?"

"Quiet Billy" replied Grim as he noticed Johnny was walking this way.

As Johnny continued his walk home, Skarr then noticed him coming right toward where his garden was to which his dog Dukey then promptly joined him.

"You, there flaming-headed one!" cried Skarr as he was inside his house, "You better not touch my garden!"

"Is he still obsessed about the time I had to do my business in his garden?" asked Dukey to Johnny.

"I would have to say, yes" replied Johnny.

"So, you admit that your dog did his business on my yard!" cried Skarr to which he then held up what seemed like a computer console inside his house, "Well, thanks to my new boss, I'm going to make sure you, nor any other kid like you will have that chance again!"

As Skarr pressed the button, an electric fence then propped right up all over his garden.

"Try and pass this!" laughed Skarr.

"Oh, you did not just say that, because now I'm going to have to go to my two annoying, yet genius sisters and beg them to create an invention that will have us able to go and ruin your precious garden" replied Johnny as he and Dukey left laughing at Skarr.

As the two left, Billy was quite jealous of Johnny's desire to ruin Skarr's garden to which the three got out of their hiding place after Skarr left the scene to go his other work inside his new house.

"Grim, that flaming-headed kid just can't destroy Skarr's garden" said Billy.

"And why not?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, why?" added Grim.

"Because I want to be the one who destroys Skarr's garden, and not that flaming-headed kid!" cried Billy.

"Well, seems like you got competition" said Grim to which he then laughed at Billy's predicament, "but I'll help you anyway because if I don't, I'll certainly never hear the end of it."

Grim, Mandy and Billy then immediately went into another portal made by Grim's scythe. But back in Skarr's new house, Skarr felt his new garden would not be ruined by any pests he had to encounter.

"Finally, I could finally die a happy man!" laughed Skarr as he was making his rant and wasn't really looking at the security cameras, "Soon, I General Skarr, shall have the perfect garden!"

To which Skarr then noticed that a girl, who was really Porkbelly's local Sissy Bladely was walking her dog-Missy near his garden.

"Hey, that girl is going to mess up my garden!" cried Skarr as he noticed her on the security cameras, "Good thing, the hi-tech equipment my boss Bling-Bling Boy sent me shall be all that I need to deal with anymore future pests!"

"Wow Missy, a new garden!" said Sissy who didn't noticed that she was being watched by Skarr, "Okay Missy, time to do your business here."

"Oh, I don't think so" laughed Skarr as he pressed a button to which made one of the mechanical gnomes within the garden come to life, and enlarged itself in size.

"On second thought, run!" cried Sissy as she and Missy ran away from the scene.

"Yes, yes, run, run from General Skarr!" laughed Skarr, "This shall teach you local troublesome children of Porkbelly not to mess with me!"


	4. Johnny's Tactics

Chapter 4: Johnny's Tactics

Johnny Test had a new target set on his sight-General Skarr's precious new garden in his new home. After the second encounter with Skarr, Johnny had a look on his face to which Dukey didn't really like.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, shouldn't we just ignore the man and get on with our lives?" asked Dukey, "I'm sure there are other gardens I can certainly do my business."

"But Skarr brought us a challenge, and we can't go down on a challenge or somebody else will beat us to it" replied Johnny as they entered the house and headed for Johnny's sisters' lab.

"What do you want?" barked Susan as Johnny and Dukey entered the lab.

The two twin sisters simply gave Johnny a nasty glare, along with Dukey whom promptly backed off.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea" said Dukey, "he wants to ruin someone's garden."

"Is it dad's?" asked Mary.

"No, someone who has more of an elaborate security system" replied Johnny, "like this new neighbor who moved in a day ago, I think his name is Skarr."

"Well, let's see what sort of a security system that this Skarr has" replied Susan as she and Mary went to the computer console.

The computer screen then propped up Skarr's garden which was being guarded by large robotic gnomes patrolling the inside of the garden. Along with also an electric fence also around it.

"Dukey and I can't get pass it, can't I borrow some of your inventions to get pass this security system?" asked Johnny.

"Fine" sighed Mary as she pressed a button which revealed various hi-tech weapons, along with also the hi-tech backpack Johnny showed off previous in his school.

"Let's take the backpack" said Dukey.

"Good choice" said Johnny as he grabbed it from its display.

But as Johnny and Dukey were prepared to try to ruin Skarr's precious garden, they were unaware that they were having some competition. To which case, Grim, Mandy and Billy had once again headed to Level F, where Grim once got Scythe 2.0.

"So what the heck are we doing here in Level F again?" asked Mandy to Grim who came out of the portal.

"You want to beat that flaming-headed kid and his mutt do you?" asked Grim to both Billy and Mandy.

"Oh, more than anything in the world!" cried Billy, "I'm so bored, not being able to destroy Skarr's garden at home!"

"Ah, Grim, you've returned to us" said the head scientist as the three came into the scene, "what brings you here?"

"Billy wants to borrow some of your inventions so that he can go on a rampage before some flaming-headed kid in Porkbelly destroys Skarr's garden" replied Grim.

"Destruction rampage, I like that idea" said the head scientist to which he signaled the three to follow him, "walk with me, and I'll show you some of our latest Weapons of Mass Destruction."

"What the heck is this?" asked Mandy as the head scientist pressed a button revealing what looked like to be ordinary gloves.

"These are powerful electric power gloves" replied the head scientist, "they'll be able to help you lift anything heavier than your own weight, and also destroy it as well."

"Nice" replied Mandy as the head scientist then gave her the gloves, "fits perfectly."

"Well, that's all good" said Grim, "but what other deadly stuff do you have? Something to which oh, let's say take out a giant robot or something like that."

"Oh, here we have Destructo-Mech 4000" said the head scientist as he revealed the three to another display, "this Destructo-Mech has various hi-tech weapons, and also even an added explosive self-destructive button!"

"Wow, cool!" cried Billy who found himself at the mech's seat.

"Hey, how did he get there?!" cried the head scientist as he saw Billy in the driver's seat.

"Billy, you better be careful!" added Grim.

"Careful is my middle name" replied Billy as he then noticed a shiny yellow button, "oh boy, a shiny, yellow button!"

Billy then presses the button which releases a large flamethrower which was built into the mech to which all three had to duck to dodge the flames coming toward them.

"Now that's what I call power" said Mandy, "we'll take it."

"Oh, that's excellent" said the head scientist, "is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not really" replied Grim as he created another portal with his scythe, "but we'll come back if things don't turn out the way it should."

"You folks go and do just that" said the head scientist as the three entered the portal with also the two deadly inventions they had acquired.

Back at Skarr's new home, Skarr was quite pleased so far as how good his security system had worked to keep out the local pests from ruining his garden. As Skarr was having a small party for himself, his boss Bling-Bling Boy showed up on the computer screen on the console.

"Ah, General Skarr, I see you must be celebrating something" said Bling-Bling Boy, "what progress do you have to report on Johnny Test?"

"Well, I certainly showed that Test boy what I'm certainly made off when you mess with my garden!" laughed Skarr in a crazy mood.

"Well, I hope your crazy attitude helps my agenda, into making sure that Jonathan never foils my plans ever again" replied Bling-Bling Boy as he then turned off his communications with Skarr.

But as Skarr was still having a small celebration, he was quite unaware that Johnny Test, and his dog Dukey were heading back to his garden with using the hi-tech backpack Johnny had showed off to his classmates back at school.

"Are you sure that backpack Susan and Mary built, which didn't do any good in college would help you with this crazy neighbor Skarr?" asked Dukey as they were heading there with the jetpack provided by the backpack itself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this backpack is more than capable of making sure this so-called general will not be a challenge for Johnny Test" replied Johnny.

"Say, looks like we may have some company" said Dukey as he noticed Billy on the Destucto-Mech 4000 walking right on the street heading for Skarr's garden.

"We better get there first, before whoever is in that mech gets there!" cried Johnny.

"Oh, I don't like where this is heading" sighed Dukey.


	5. Making a Bet

Chapter 5: Making a Bet

Both Johnny Test and his dog Dukey were desperately trying to reach Skarr's precious new garden first, before Billy who they didn't know was at the wheel of the Destructo-Mech 4000.

"Say, there's a kid driving that large machine" said Dukey as they were flying right by Billy.

"You can't stop me flaming-headed kid" said Billy who was at the wheel, "because I'm going to destroy Skarr's garden first, and if I don't, I'll never get rid of this boredom!"

"I think you will have to find something else to do, because we're going to get to Skarr's garden first!" laughed Johnny as he and Dukey who were on the jetpack provided by the hi-tech backpack sped off.

"So that's the why you want it flaming-headed kid, let's roll then!" laughed Billy as he pressed some of the levers on the console of the mech and started to speed up.

"He's catching up with us!" cried Dukey as he noticed Billy was right behind them.

"Look, we're already here at Skarr's garden!" replied Johnny as he noticed that it was quite different from the last time they arrived.

But before Johnny or Dukey could accomplish their nefarious deed, a large metal gnome which Bling-Bling Boy had happily provided Skarr with, managed to swat both of them as if they were nothing more than mere flies right down to the ground. Which was quite hard, as they hit the pavement of the street.

"Ha, that's what you get, you flaming-headed weirdo!" laughed Billy as he was guiding the Destructo-Mech 4000 to Skarr's garden.

As Skarr was happily dancing back inside, as poor Johnny and Dukey laid on the pavement below, he noticed on the security cameras of a familiar face controlling the large mech that was approaching the vicinity.

"No, it can't be!" cried Skarr as he looked at Billy on the image of the computer screen to which he then headed to the console and began to press the buttons on it, "Well, if that big nosed idiot wishes to destroy my garden, he's got another thing coming to him!"

"I finally made it!" laughed Billy as he approached Skarr's new house, and readied the weapons on his mech targeting the metal robotic gnomes, "So gnomes, are you feeling lucky?"

But before Billy could fire upon them, a large cannon from the roof of Skarr's new house opened up targeting Billy.

"Have a taste of this Billy!" laughed Skarr as he pressed the green button on the console.

A large laser then was fired right at the Destructo-Mech 4000, disintegrating it, right into nothing with the exception of Billy whom fell right into the pavement. This made Skarr cheer with joy with Billy's defeat as he then pressed some other buttons on the console to control the metal robotic gnomes to finish off Johnny, Dukey and especially Billy. But as the large robotic gnomes were about to fire upon their target, Mandy appeared right into the scene with Grim.

"Wow, Mandy, you made it!" cried Billy who was all beaten up with some teeth missing.

"We'll give you room to escape" said Grim to Billy, Johnny and Dukey.

"Is that I think who I think it is?" asked Dukey as he started to run with Johnny and Billy.

"Yep Mr. Mutant Talking Dog" replied Billy as he began to run away, "that's the Grim Reaper, he's my best friend forever!"

"Er, Mutant Talking Dog, I do have a name you know" said Dukey.

"We should be safe here" said Johnny as he, Dukey and Billy went around the corner in an alleyway to catch their breath.

"So how does a one-eyed weirdo like Skarr get such hi-tech robotic gnomes like that?" asked Billy, "Now I'll never get rid of this boredom!"

"Let's make a bet here" replied Johnny.

"Bet, what kind of a bet?" asked Billy.

"We both want to destroy Skarr's garden even more than anyone else in the entire universe" replied Johnny.

"Yeah, yeah, go on" interrupted Billy.

"What if we could make a bet to which case of where this Skarr would have his residence?" asked Johnny.

"Oh, I would certainly like that!" replied Billy.

"If me and Dukey destroy his garden first, he gets to stay here in Porkbelly, however, if you or any of your friends from, er, where are you from?" asked Johnny.

"Endsville" replied Billy.

"Endsville, Skarr will have to move back there" continued Johnny.

"Hmm, let me think this over" said Billy as he tried his best to think which really wasn't much thinking at all, "it's a bet!"

"Well, we better head back to Johnny sisters' lab" said Dukey to Billy.

"Good luck with destroying Skarr's garden" said Billy as he continued walking he suddenly realized he had made a big mistake, "oh no, that flaming-headed kid tricked me! How the heck could I compete with someone who has a hairdo like that?!"

"What's the matter mon?" asked Grim as he finally came into the scene with using his scythe to escape Skarr's robotic gnomes with Mandy.

"I made a bet with that flaming-headed kid, if I were to loose in not destroying Skarr's garden, Skarr will have to live here" replied Billy, "say, why didn't you two stay and fight those gnomes?"

"Well, every time me scythe kept on firing at those gnomes, more of them just kept on coming!" cried Grim.

"And these electrical gloves are starting to wear out" added Mandy as she took them off.

"We need to go back to Level F, and fast!" cried Billy, "Or that flaming-headed kid may try to come up with better ways in trying to destroy Skarr's garden than us!"

"So, this flaming-headed kid thinks he can outsmart an idiot like you?" asked Mandy to which she then started to hatch up some sort of an idea of her own, "Grim, Billy, you two head to Level F and try to get as much Weapons of Mass Destruction as you can. I have my own plan on how we can get Skarr to move back to Endsville, end Billy's boredom and also even please this flaming-headed kid."

"Wow, that sounds great!" cried Billy as he entered the portal with Grim heading back to Level F.

"I don't know what that girl is planning, but I'm sure it's certainly going to be big" said Grim as he entered the portal with Billy.


	6. Disaster for Skarr

Chapter 6: Disaster for Skarr

Skarr thought he had won the war against any unwelcome pests to destroy his new garden. Yet he was quite well unaware that Grim and Billy were very busy getting as much Weapons of Mass Destructions from Level F as possible.

"Are you sure you'll be needing all of this?" asked the head scientist with quite astonishment to which Grim had a large shopping cart full of hi-tech weapons and other such things.

"It's Mandy's orders mon, I got to obey them" replied Grim in quite a sad mood, "I'm forced too!"

"Oh, I'm sure this weapon will be nice against Skarr's garden" said Billy as he picked up a hi-tech laser gun and threw it in the cart, then he saw another similar hi-tech weapon, "and oh, this one, and this one!"

"And how is the Grim Reaper going to pay for all of this?" asked the head scientist as if he were acting like a cashier.

"Hey mon, you said we can come up here and test anything we wanted" replied Grim.

"Alright, alright" said the head scientist, "they're all on the house. Besides we needed to get rid of them sooner or later."

"Come on Billy" said Grim as he took out his scythe and created another portal, "let's see if we can go and destroy Skarr's garden before that flaming-headed kid does it first."

Meanwhile, Johnny Test, and his dog Dukey were busy trying to see what sort of inventions which Mary and Susan Test had invented to destroy Skarr's poor garden.

"Come on, hurry up, I want to win this bet I made against this big nosed kid" said Johnny who was quite impatient.

"Patience Johnny" said Mary as she was digging through the pile of failed and past successful inventions alike.

"Sorry Johnny" said Susan as she signaled Mary to stop searching, "but I'm afraid we can't find a thing that will help you in your destructive quest."

"See Johnny, why don't you let this bet slide?" asked Dukey.

"No!" cried Johnny in a defiant mood, "I'm not going to concede to a big nosed kid like that!"

"Say, somebody is setting up shop" said Susan who noticed Mandy setting up what seem like an average lemonade stand, but was really going to be used for nefarious purpose instead.

"Why don't you try to talk some sense to that big nosed kid's friends?" suggested Mary as she looked through previous footage of Mandy with Grim and Billy on the security camera.

"I don't know if we can trust that girl there, she looks too scary to me" replied Dukey.

"Hmm, she may have something in common with me" said Johnny as he then took Dukey out of the lab.

Meanwhile, Skarr was still inside his house at the computer console watching Mandy setup shop to which Mandy was going to sell the equipment to which Grim and Billy got from Level F for a nefarious purpose against Skarr.

"What's that girl doing?" asked Skarr to himself as his security cameras were trying to spy on her, to which suddenly Johnny and Dukey showed up, "Say, she's in the same league with flaming-headed pest, I knew it!"

Back outside, Mandy was making the deal of a lifetime to which Johnny handed twenty bucks over to her.

"And I'll need at least forty bucks from your talking dog if he wishes to keep his gift a secret" said Mandy as she demanded the money from Dukey.

"There goes my coffee money" sighed Dukey as he handed it over.

"Now Test, you know what to do, get as many kids here from Porkbelly here, just in time before Billy and Grim come back from Level F" said Mandy.

"You got it" replied Johnny.

"Oh yes, this is easy, easy money" said Mandy after Johnny and Dukey left.

Suddenly, as Skarr continued to examine Mandy, he soon noticed that nearly all the kids in Porkbelly were coming heading straight toward Mandy's stand.

"What's that girl planning with all of those naughty children coming here?!" cried Skarr.

Outside, Porkbelly's local known children wanted to know just what the heck Johnny Test brought them out to Skarr's place for.

"What's your deal Test, this better be worth our time" said Janet Nelson.

"Yeah, this better not be some sort of a lame reason to get us to like you" added Bumper.

"Relax, everything will fall together" said Mandy.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" asked Sissy to Mandy who both glared at each other in a challenging manner.

"Hey, hey, hey we're back from Level F!" cried Grim as he and Billy came out of the portal with Grim having a lot of Weapons of Mass Destruction in the cart, "Say, what are all dem local Porkbelly kids doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought I made a bet with the flaming-headed kid, that if one of us destroyed Skarr's garden, he'll have to stay in either Porkbelly if the flaming-headed kid wins, or in Endsville if I win!" cried Billy.

"Relax, I have made it possible so that Skarr will HAVE to move back to Endsville, and once Johnny over here and his local Porkbelly compatriots finish Skarr, he'll never want to stay in this town again!" said Mandy as she snapped her fingers to which every kid grabbed one of the weapons from the cart.

"Hey, hey, careful!" cried Grim as he was really being beaten up as all the kids began to trample right on him trying to get their goodies, leaving poor Grim all beaten up.

"Now this is fun!" laughed Bumper as he took a hi-tech weapon firing it at a robotic gnome destroying it.

"My robotic gnomes!" cried Skarr as he noticed they were falling like flies as if the children of Porkbelly were trying to destroy his security system.

Skarr immediately then ran out of his house, and really wanted to take command of the situation for himself.

"You, naught children, get away from my garden!" cried Skarr.

"And what are you going to do to us, you one-eyed freak?" asked Sissy as she readied her weapon.

"Oh, you'll pay for that comment!" cried Skarr.

"Skarr, please, don't go up against these kids, I was the one who was giving them dem toys!" cried Grim who was still beaten up very badly as he came toward Skarr's aid.

"Hey Grim, get out of the way, I want to destroy this garden before they do!" cried Billy as he smashed a statue of Skarr that was in his new garden.

Suddenly Skarr felt something in himself as he was certainly sure that he was going to not be pleased with the results of he continued to live here in Porkbelly.

"What are you waiting for bonehead, send me back to Endsville, or I'll have to deal with these little monsters everyday for the rest of my life!" cried Skarr as he shook Grim by his robe sleeves.

"Alright mon, alright" said Grim as he prepared his scythe and created a portal, "just need to tie up a few odds and ends first."

"Wait for me!" cried Skarr as he leaped through the portal.

Grim and Skarr then leaped out of the other side of the portal to end up in the secret base of Skarr's boss-Bling-Bling Boy who was astonished with the Grim Reaper's presence.

"Skarr, you know the Grim Reaper?" asked Bling-Bling Boy in an astonished voice.

"Look mon, now isn't the time to glorify me, you got to get Skarr back to Endsville, or he'll face endless attacks on his garden such as these" replied Grim as he used his scythe to switch the computer screen on Bling-Bling Boy's computer console to which even he was shocked what was going on.

"I could can never accommodate for your needs anymore Skarr" said Bling-Bling Boy as he turned toward him, "I will take the liberty of buying your house back at Endsville, so that you can leave this place for good."

"Oh, that's fantastic!" laughed Skarr.

A few hours later, everything was back to normal for Skarr who was back in Endsville. Skarr couldn't wait to go back to his original garden.

"So Skarr, are you happy that I fixed everything for you?" asked Grim.

"Sure thing" replied Skarr as he was about to begin his gardening.

"Wow, that took quite a load off of me" said Billy who was finished doing his business in Skarr's garden.

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with many pests like I did in Porkbelly" said Skarr as he took a rack and began to charge at Billy, "but I certainly love to deal with this pest for sure!"

The scene then ends with Skarr happily laughing charging at Billy with a rack around his garden, while Grim laughed at Billy's predicament.


End file.
